


Winter Cabin

by alijan



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Because that is mine (as well as Even's) weakness, Blowjobs, Bottom Isak, Boy Squad, Caring/Loveable Even, Don't ask me why, Evak Sweetness, Guys bantering, Jonas Mahdi and Magnus are shippers, M/M, Magnus is a dork but a smart dork, Mahdi is afraid of spiders, Mention of Magnus/Vilde, PDA, Shy Isak, Smut, Top Even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alijan/pseuds/alijan
Summary: Isak and Even go to the winter cabin with the boys.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically:  
> 1) I miss Even and Isak.  
> 2) I miss the boy squad.  
> 3) I've been seeing lots of angsty fics, so I decided to write a fluffy+smutty one.  
> 4) Did I mention I miss Isak and Even?  
> P.S. This fic does contain an explicit sex scene, in case you are uncomfortable by it.

It was safe to say that when Chris offered them her grandma's winter cabin, the boys were excited.

 

Now that Isak and the guys (which now included Even, of course) started hanging out with the girls more frequently after the Kosegruppa Christmas party, they were talking about last school year's trip and suggested for the boys to take the cabin for a weekend if they wished. Isak and others were, of course, thrilled by the offer and didn't take long to take them up on it. Jonas had gathered all the electronic and wireless devices that would be needed after Eva had said that the cabin is slightly out of the civilized zone. 

 

And the guys, surely, wouldn't have that.

 

„Dude, this place is great!“ Mahdi exclaimed and Magnus whistled in approval."I mean, I kind of expected it to be more rural, you know?"

 

„Yeah.“ Jonas said pleased and others nodded while Even looked around curiously, taking in his surroundings with more genuine interest.

 

When Isak had said that they were all going to the cabin for a weekend, Even only nodded with a smile and wished him to have a good time with the boys. Only after Isak scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and explained that he meant they were inviting Even as well, that the older boy grinned widely, clearly pleased that he was already considered 'one of the guys' and agreed happily.

 

„I get the largest bed!“ Magnus yelled before he took off running in search for the biggest bedroom.

 

„Dude there are only four beds!“ Jonas yelled out in an annoyed tone. „And you‘re not getting the biggest bed!“ he added.

 

„Well you‘re not getting it either.“ Magnus shot back after he came back to the living room obviously displeased.

 

„I wasn‘t talking about myself,“ Isak‘s friend snorted. „I thought it was kind of obvious that the double bed goes to the lovebirds.“ he signaled at Isak and Even with a grin.

 

„Well, if we have to share the big bed, I don‘t mind sharing it with you, Jonas“ Magnus explained as if there was no problem.

 

„Yeah, well, I don‘t want to share a bed with you, Mags. I‘m completely content with my single bed. And you are also content with that, aren't you?“ he looked pointedly at Magnus and Isak couldn't help but smile at how Jonas was reprimanding their friend, which, in all honestly, seemed like a regular job for all of them.

 

„Seriously, dude, don‘t be a cockblock“ Mahdi laid it out as it was and threw an annoyed look at Magnus, which resulted in Isak blushing and Even laughing and pulling Isak closer to his side.

 

Magnus finally seemed to catch up and widened his eyes almost comically.

 

„Shit, guys. I didn‘t mean- I mean- ow, I‘m so stupid.“ He rambled a bit apologetically and Isak almost felt sorry for him. „I mean, of course, you can have the double bed. I mean, you might obviously want to bang, so-„

 

„Seriously, Magnus?“ Jonas groaned before Isak could say anything else. He didn‘t think he was even able to because he was hiding his face in Even‘s shoulder as he sighed heavily at his friend's antics, while his boyfriend seemed extremely amused by the whole situation. 

 

„What?“ Magnus asked innocently.

 

„Dude, what did I say about the mouth filter?“ Mahdi chuckled and Magnus threw him a confused glimpse.

 

„That‘s very kind of you, Magnus" Even spoke up and grinned mischievously, deciding to put more fire into it. „Because Isak and I will definitely want to _bang_ at some point this weekend.“

 

„Oh my God, Even!“ Isak pushed at his chest, not believing what he had heard. Even pulled him in again and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's thin waist while laughing sweetly at Isak‘s blush. Isak only tried to playfully wrestle himself out of Even's hold, eventually to no avail, as Even's grip was strong and he decided there was no way he will let go of his shy boyfriend, who just looked so damn pretty when he was embarrassed. Isak stopped struggling (not that he was really trying) and looked up at his boyfriend, Even's eyes almost non-visible from the wide-smiling, and Isak couldn't stop the genuine grin that broke out on his face after seeing his boyfriend this joyful. Even fingers curled around the blonde curls peeking out of Isak's (Even's) beanie and the older boy's gaze turned even more adoring as he looked down at Isak's smiling face. 

 

The obviously forced coughing interrupted the moment and Isak threw his friends a glare.

 

"Wow, I guess we will be the world's biggest third wheel this weekend, guys" Jonas exclaimed jokingly while others nodded in obvious approval.

 

"Seriously?" Isak snorted mock-offendedly at his best friend. "After all the heavy PDA I had to go through while hanging out with you and Eva, I think you can handle it." Isak raised an eyebrow while Mahdi muttered 'oh, snap', trying not to laugh. Jonas' gasped as he clutched a hand to his heart before dropping the facade and chuckling.

 

"Touché, man." Jonas hissed grinning at his best friend.

 

"And-" Isak decided he wasn't finished. "There are three of you!." he huffed out as Even kept looking back between his boyfriend and the group of guys teasing his boyfriend.

 

"He's right." Even chimed in and Isak threw him an appreciative smile. "There are two of us and three of you. You can't be a third wheel." he shrugged his shoulders, still smiling widely at the banter.

 

"Woah, guys, we have a cheesy couple, who take each other's backs in every situation and then gang up on us." Jonas announced while Magnus and Mahdi smirked, holding in their laughter.

 

"Oh, fuck you, guys." Isak rolled his eyes as he took Even by the hand and lead him to the largest bedroom to put their things in, while Even's and others' booming laugh followed him.

 

* * *

 

 

"You sure you don't wanna sleep for a bit?" Even murmured, rubbing his hand up and down his boyfriend's back as Isak shuffled closer to nose at Even's neck. 

 

They were now lounging on the bed after having unpacked their bags, which, in truth, meant opening it, changing into warmer and more comfortable clothes and then proceeding to lie around for a bit, making out and just generally basking in each other's warmth. They should already go downstairs and spend some time with the others, which was the whole point of this trip, but both boys were finding it harder than it should be.

 

Isak hasn't been sleeping all that much the past days because, as he explained, this week was hell to survive in school and there wasn't much time. All the tests and projects being dumped on students after holidays ruined Isak's sleep regime. And being the good student that he was, he was determined to ace them.

 

Of course, that wasn't the _only_ reason.

 

The thing was, Isak had _a hot boyfriend_ and the smaller boy insisted that _the hot boyfriend_ should spend every night in his bed this week. Some days, Even almost refused because he insisted that Isak should concentrate more on his schoolwork, but Isak had pouted and honest-to-god almost whined and just like that Even's composure crumbled completely. And, of course, the horny-teenage-boy side of his, reminding him that he now had a beautiful, pliant hot younger boyfriend, hadn't helped the matters at all.

 

Now, seeing the slight bags under Isak's eyes and hearing his yawning more often than ever made Even feel slightly guilty for not being more assertive earlier.

 

"Nah, I'm okay," Isak hummed while laying soft kisses on his boyfriend's neck. "Really," he raised his eyes to Even's and smiled reassuringly. "I want to spend as much time as I can with you here." he smiled shyly, eyes shining with adoration.

 

Even's heart melted. 

 

They practically never left each other's side this week, the lessons being the exception, spending almost every waking minute in the other's presence and every sleeping minute in each other's arms.  And it wasn't enough. It felt like it could _never_ be enough. He wanted to have the soft beautiful boy in his arms always- Isak was his drug, the only difference being was that he was good for him. In the end, Isak made everything better.

 

In the end, he saved him. Just like he saved Isak.

 

As if hearing his thoughts, Isak melted into him even more, lifting his chin up asking for a kiss.

 

God, did Even _love_ when he did that.

 

He enthusiastically pulled the boy closer and slanted his lips over Isak's, his hand angling the smaller boy's head so Even could sink even deeper. Isak made an appreciative moan when Even almost forcefully shoved a tongue into his mouth while his other hand gripped Isak's leg tightly and draped it over his hip.

 

It truly was incredible how they could go from soft cuddles to heated touches and wet kisses in merely seconds. 

 

Isak rolled his hips, almost out of instinct by now, asking for more. And Even would give him more.

 

Any fucking thing his boyfriend wished for, Even would give it.

 

He rolled on top, Isak instinctively spreading his legs for Even to fit himself comfortably. The action resulted in a brief separation of their lips before Isak pulled him in again with a tight grip on his neck. Isak was needy as hell, wrapping his legs around his waist as quickly as possible, rolling his hips beyond-wantonly, making Even groan and pull at his boy's hair to get a better access to Isak's neck. Even fucking loved this submissive, desperate yet stubborn side of Isak. The younger boy whined low in his throat as Even tugged at his hair sharply and bit at the delicate neck, sucking a very visible bruise for the world to see.

 

"Oh God, Even-" Isak moaned deep in his throat before a sudden shriek coming from downstairs made him jump in fright. The booming laughter of Jonas and Magnus that followed what now Isak guessed to be Mahdi's fearful scream made Isak relax as Even ran his fingers up and down the smaller boy's arms in a soothing manner.

 

"Guys, that wasn's funny, like, at all" an angry voice of Mahdi confirmed that the shriek was, in fact, coming from him.

 

"Just a tiny spider, dude" an anything-but-innocent voice of Jonas' was heard and Isak chuckled at that, relaxing completely.

 

"Spiders?" Even lifted his eyebrows, smirking and running his hands through Isak's soft curls.

 

"Yeah, Mahdi's scared shitless of them" Even hummed in response and an evil glint appeared in his eyes.

 

"Almost as much as you're afraid of tickling?" he asked innocently and before Isak realized he should have pushed Even away, the older boy started prickling the smaller boy's sides with pointy fingers making Isak scream and beg for him to stop. 

 

"Hey, lovebirds! Are you gonna spend some quality time with your friends or are you just gonna have sex the whole weekend?" someone- definitely _Magnu_ s- shouted from downstairs, making Even stop and Isak groan- this time from annoyance. 

 

"Can I choose the second option?" Even wiggled his eyebrows looking at a very irritated yet sill horny-looking Isak, who only pouted in return, muttering a quiet _I wish_ as he pushed him off, standing up from the bed.

 

"Say something disgusting." Even demanded and Isak cast him a puzzled look. Even caught it and gestured down to his obvious hardness. His boyfriend rolled his eyes but then remembered that Even had a point as he looked down at his own groin, which, of course, was still affected by their recent activities. He looked back at Even, who was gazing at him with a devilish smile. Closing his eyes, Isak tried to come up with something, killing his own hardness in the process.

 

"Transformers is a cinematic masterpiece and Michael Bay is a genius" he sighed out finally and Even gasped in mock-shock, making Isak grin at him in fondness.

 

"Ah, how well you know me" his eyes expression turned sappy once again as he stood up and fixed his hoodie that was- _thank God_ \- long enough to hide the remains of his hard-on. Isak beamed at the words as he took Even's hand in his and led them out of the room.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later, Isak was sitting on the countertop, watching as Even made pizzas (Isak wished for junk food, much to Even's obvious disapproval) while Mahdi helped him out. Magnus and Jonas were currently sitting at the kitchen table, drinking beer and heatedly arguing about what movies to watch later, the rest of them chiming in sometimes with suggestions.

 

"We're not watching _American Pie_ , Magnus. That movie is utter shit!" Jonas grimaced in disgust while Even turned to him, throwing a thumbs up, clearly agreeing with him.

 

"I'm gonna let it slide that you're not backing me up on this, Even, and say that we're not watching any of those shitty complex philosophical things you love to watch, either, Jonas!" Magnus retorted, making Jonas look even more offended. 

 

"Or-" Jonas started, thinking, and eventually smirked evilly at Mahdi who was concentrated at slicing the salami and not following the conversation at the moment. "We could watch the second Harry Potter. Right, Mahdi? The one with the big-ass spider, remember?" he was holding his laugh in now, anticipating Mahdi's reaction. The other boy threw him a hard glare and muttered a low _y'all are assholes_  making everyone around him burst into laughter, Magnus nearly knocking himself on the floor from the intensity of it.

 

Isak yawned, throwing his head back at the cabinet, turning his attention once again to his handsome boyfriend who shot him a concerned look after noticing Isak's tired appearance and stepped closer to him. "You sure you don't wanna rest?" he asked, running a hand up and down Isak's leg.

 

"Nah, I told you, I'm fine. Isak reassured him again and tried to hide the trembling that was caused by the sudden chill that ran through him. That, of course, was pointless and didn't go unnoticed by the observant boyfriend of his.

 

Even quickly shimmied himself out of the maroon hoodie he was currently wearing and stepped into Isak's space gesturing for him to lift up his arms and carefully pulling it over Isak's head. Isak couldn't help but take a quick whip of it, smiling at Evan-fragrance he already gotten used to. He lifted his eyes to Even's and scrunched his eyebrows. 

 

"What about you?" he pointed at his long sleeved shirt and Even shrugged.

 

"I'll grab one from our bag later if I feel cold" he smiled and bent down to kiss the smaller boy on the forehead.

 

"I feel like I'm watching a tacky chick-flick" an amused voice of Jonas followed and Isak turned to them, seeing his best friend shaking his head fondly and Magnus honest-to-god sighing with a dopey smile on his face, which was quickly replaced by a look of realization.

 

"Guys, we could watch a chick-flick!" he announced making Mahdi and Isak groan in unison. 

 

"You might probably want to save it for movie nights with Vilde." Mahdi chuckled.

 

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

 

"Speaking of that, how is it going with both of you?" Even asked, turning his attention to Magnus.

 

"Oh, I think it's going good." he nodded, looking thoughtful. "I think we're getting serious now. We haven't fucked, yet or anything-" he couldn't finish as Jonas sighed and Mahdi muttered _TMI, dude'_ while Isak and Even chuckled at the pure Magnusness of the sentence. "Yeah, okay, okay, whatever, at least _I_ am gonna _get_ some soon" he looked pointedly at Mahdi and Jonas who looked absolutely insulted by the insulation, sputtering 'are you assuming we don't get laid or what?' making Isak laugh even more at their banter.

 

"In all seriousness, though, I think it's great." Magnus smiled and looked at Even gratefully. "Thanks for the advice, by the way. It worked, surprisingly" he said and lifted his can in salute.

 

"Yeahhh, I'm curious, though- why did you give him such an unconventional advice, dude?" Jonas asked curiously, looking at Even expectantly, causing Isak to smile slyly at his boyfriend.

 

"Yeah, babe, why such advice?" Isak repeated, going for innocent as Even threw him a fondly irritated look.

 

"Ah, well, you could say I was talking from experience, I guess." he offered nonchalantly as he pinched Isak's thigh, replacing Isak's grin with a cute frown and a soft _ow_.

 

"What kind of experience?" Isak tried again, pursing his lips, making Even want to positively ruin them. "You mean-" he started, tapping a finger to his chin in deep thought. "Like, when you had a crush on me for more than a month before we even spoke? Or how you went to a Kosegruppa meeting- yes, Even, a fucking Kosegruppa meeting!- so you could meet me?" Isak offered while the boys listened intently, smirking behind their cans of beer, while Even crossed his arms, smiling with his eyes, waiting for Isak to finish his speech." _Or_ when you followed me to the bathroom so you could finally start a conversation with me by taking all the paper towels? No-no, it was when you lied that we were in a group together so Emma wouldn't have me as her group partner, isn't it?" he grinned cheekily and Even's heart grew three sizes in his chest at the adorableness that was his boy.

 

"Don't pretend you didn't have as big of a crush on me, also." he said smugly as he stepped between Isak's legs. "With all the stalking on the Internet and oh- the shy glances, or no, my favorite- you barely speaking to me the first few times, always looking at the floor and all? Also, trying to pretend you had known  _Nas_ because I liked him? I don't know about you but that screams textbook crushing to me." he shrugged settling his arms around smaller boy's waist as Isak brought his arms to rest around his neck.

 

"I'm not pretending I didn't have a crush on you." he muttered as he lifted his chin up, asking for a kiss, to which Even gladly obliged, pressing his lips to Isak's lightly.

 

"Woah, Even, bro, I need your help with the food, man."

 

"I asked him a genuine question, and those two couldn't even keep it in their pants while trying to answer it."

 

"Aww, come on, that was sweet!"

 

"You've been hanging out with Vilde too long, Mags."

 

Isak and Even broke the brief kiss as they chuckled and later looked at each other with tender expressions on their faces, clearly remembering the random moments that helped shape their relationship. 

 

After a tacky-cliché-chick-flick moment, as Jonas would have described it, Even went back to helping Mahdi, Isak started being involved more in the choosing-the-movie talk, Magnus and Jonas finding new ways to bitch at every film someone suggested.

 

"How about _Psycho_?" Isak advised, making Even turn to him in surprise and break out into a sappy smile.

 

"The one with Christian Bale? Seen it." Mahdi quickly shut it down and Isak rolled his eyes.

 

"No," he scoffed. "The Hitchcock one? Even made me watch it once. It's good." he explained, blushing as he caught Even's knowing gaze. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of it. It's a classic."

 

"Wow! _I'm surprised you haven't heard of it? It's a classic?_ '" Even howled in amusement. "Isak, a month ago, you didn't know who Hitchcock was!" he laughed loudly, making Isak punch him on the arm playfully."Told you, you were gonna love it, by the way, even if you said, and I quote, _'Even...it's ancient, it doesn't even have color!_ '" he mimicked as Isak tried hiding a smile.

 

"Shut up! The main point is, I liked it," he huffed grumpily and crossed his arms, acting offended."You guys in? It's really good, I promise." he looked expectantly at them as Even nodded in approval. The boys seemed to be amused by their exchange and surprisingly, agreed with no further judgment. Probably because they trusted Even's opinion, though.

 

 _Of course, because they trusted Even's opinion._ Isak rolled his eyes. _Him_ they listen to.

 

"Great, we have at least one movie. What's the second one?" Jonas clapped his hands, causing everyone to groan irritatedly. 

 

* * *

 

 

Ultimately, the boys ended up loving _Psycho_ , which was further proved when they started questioning Even on it. Isak barely contributed to the conversation, partly because he was too sleepy and partly because he was gazing at his boyfriend the whole time, eyes tracing every inch of his face. He couldn't help but grin when Even got a little too passionate talking about movies, feeling proud and wanting to shout _Ha! See this? This movie geek is MY boyfriend._

 

Isak could barely believe his luck.

 

Later, the boys wanted a light movie and Even suggested _Back to the Future_. Everyone agreed, even though all of them had seen it at least once. As the film progressed, Isak began to truly feel the immensity of his exhaustion, yawning and resting his head against Even's shoulder. Another tremble ran through him and Even quickly rushed to find a blanket, enveloping Isak, who was now basically on his boyfriend's lap, his long legs thrown over it. 

 

"Get under the blanket with me." he murmured as he remembered that he was still wearing Even's hoodie. "Don't want you to get cold, too." he pouted cutely, making Even smile softly as he obliged to Isak's wish, pulling him to sit on his lap completely so they could fit under warm wool layer. Isak buried his head under Even's chin and setting his eyes on the screen. Long arms wrapped around the upper half oh his body, enveloping into complete warmth and protection. The realization that his friends most probably witnessed and now knew some of his coupley behavior with Even went over his head quickly. At the tired state he was in, Isak couldn't really seem to care how thirsty he looked for Even's affection. He doubted they cared that much, as it looked like they were quite concentrated on the movie.

 

As the movie reached the middle, Isak could barely keep his eyes open and didn't have time to realize he had actually been drooling on Even's chest before he fell asleep. In the meantime, Even kept running his fingers through the soft blonde curls, in hopes that Isak would finally fall into a peaceful slumber. Finally, when he caught the barely-heard snoring and the slight shifting as Isak tried to find a more comfortable position, Even didn't waste time to carefully get up from the couch trying not to wake the boy in his arms. 

 

"Hey, you gonna come back later to finish the movie?" Magnus whispered quietly as Even stopped before he had left the room. He turned and saw the three guys looking at him, or rather- their friend in his arms- with curious looks. Even understood that they never probably had seen this side of his boyfriend and it made his heart burst with affection at the fact that only _he_ could constantly make Isak as soft as he truly was under all the layers. Only he could make Isak this _compliant_ , this _affectionate_ and Even fucking loved making Isak feel adored and cared for.

 

"Nah, you can finish it. Goodnight, guys." Even whispered and the boys quietly wished him the same, turning their attention back to the film.

 

After getting rid of Isak's jeans and socks (but still leaving the hoodie on) and finally lying his boyfriend on the bed, plastering him with every piece of layer he could find (a thing Isak would do whenever Even fell into a depressive mood), Even lay down next to him, speculating how long it would take for Isak to reach for his boyfriend. Seeing as Isak was stuck somewhere between dreaming and realizing that he was dreaming - the state of awareness, it didn't take long as he stretched his arms like a cat in search of the other person on the bed.

 

"Babyyy-"

 

"Hey-hey, got you" Even slid in closer, engulfing Isak in his body head as the younger boy opened and closed his mouth because-well, Even didn't understand why but still found that to be incredibly sweet. It didn't take long for Isak to fall back to sleep, again starting to snore (a habit Isak swore Even was imagining). Maybe he should record it sometime. Deciding not to disturb him just this time- Isak needed his rest after all- he tried to fall asleep too, and hearing Isak's even breathing might have helped.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Rousing from the state of comforting, peaceful sleep, Isak started rubbing his eyes, trying to remove the crust gathered at the corners. Feeling Even, whose arms are wrapped around Isak's waist, shifting slightly behind him, he carefully turned around, trying not to wake his boyfriend. The moment his eyes landed on Even's relaxed face, Isak couldn't stop himself from lightly tracing his cheek with the tips of his fingers, smiling dazedly, still not truly awake. 

 

He remembered having fallen asleep while watching the film and the only explanation to how he had ended up here was Even carrying him. Which probably wasn't so far-fetched, he supposed. After all, Even is very gentleman-like, Isak admitted almost shyly to himself. The thing was, Even _loved_ taking care of Isak. He absolutely truly and completely loved doing that. Isak would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't return the sentiment. And Isak would also love taking care of Even.

 

During his depressive episodes Isak would try to learn new ways of how to make it easier for him: be it giving him space to be with himself, or rushing at night to his apartment (if Even wasn't sleeping at Isak's, that is) to wrap his arms around while the other either talked or stayed quiet, the younger boy whispering random stories in his ear, Isak liked to help Even as much as he could. 

 

Realizing that his friends must have probably seen Even taking care of him, he found it surprising how he wasn't actually that bothered about it. Well, he did have great friends after all. Annoying, yes, but still great.

 

Maybe.

 

They will still give him shit for it, of course. But not in a malicious way. So, Isak guessed, he could take it.

 

A slight pouting of Even's lips brought him back and Isak concluded that Even was still very much dreaming. A sudden need to press a kiss to those pouty lips enveloped him, but he decided against it, a better idea coming into his mind.

 

 _That thing you do with your tongue, Isak... Maybe I could wake up to it someday?_  Isak remembered Even wiggling his eyebrows, mostly teasing him and joking while Isak's face broke out into crimson.

 

It didn't take long for him to decide he was going to do this, once he imagined Even's surprised face that would follow. Fortunately for him, Even's grip on him wasn't very tight so Isak managed to untangle himself without disturbing his boyfriend. As in on cue, Even rolled onto his back, making everything all the easier for Isak, who grinned in triumph. He slowly wiggled down the bed under the blankets, skipping the foreplay he'd usually go for before he gave Even head because after all, Even was a light sleeper and he didn't want for him to wake up before he'd started the good part.

 

After sliding his boxers cautiously down the legs, he reached out and stroked his boyfriend's cock lazily. It was already semi-hard and Even shifted a bit, humming in his sleep. Pressing more persistently and rubbing faster, it didn't take long before Even's cock was fully hard. Taking a deep breath, his tongue darted out and took a tentative lick, tasting the precum before engulfing the swollen head into his mouth as he started to slowly suck.

 

_If Even loved Isak's blowjobs as much as he swore he did, well, he was gonna love this._

 

Carefully, he started taking more and more of him until he felt it reach his throat. Bobbing his head up and down, he sensed Even beginning to shift in bed more frequently at the moment. Swirling his tongue a bit before he took even more of his cock in his mouth, almost completely choking on it, he heard Even gasp and shuffle on the bed a little before his body froze stiffly.

 

Continuing his ministrations, Isak got scared a bit as Even abruptly threw the comforter off them but didn't stop what he was doing. Looking up in what Isak hoped was a shy and innocent expression (because Even apparently had a thing for his shyness, okay) he was met with Even groaning and looking at Isak in pure wonder, and the moments their eyes met, Even groaned out a _Fuck, Isak_ Darting out his tongue, he rolls it around the length, making Even hiss. He uses his hand to stroke the rest of the hardness that still won't fit in Isak's mouth.

 

"So good," Even kept repeating, drawn out. "So good for _me_ , baby" he started stuttering and Isak's decided he was going to go for it. Pushing his cock more into his mouth, trying not to gag until most of Even's length was fully in his mouth, he started sucking and then slowly withdrawing until the tip remained in his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the head, Isak repeated the process until he could feel Even nearing his edge - moaning his name over and over again before he felt hands tangle into his hair as Even started thrusting his hips into his mouth in accordance with Isak's head movements, careful not to hurt him. Isak's own cock grew harder at this kind of dominance and he moaned, his throat vibrating and consequently pushing Even over the edge completely. The hot cum filled Isak's mouth as Even sighed like he was on cloud nine. Isak pulled off and in a matter of seconds was drawn into the warm embrace.

 

"Mm, baby, that was so hot." Even whispered, unable to stop touching Isak, running his hands under his hoodie to caress as much as he could. "I didn't hurt you, though, did I?" he questioned, concern written all over his face now. 

 

"No.." he blushed, slightly embarrassed oh how much he enjoyed his dominating side. Judging from a knowing smile that had broken out on his boyfriend's face, he guessed Even already understood.

 

"Where's my good morning kiss?" he whispered lowly into Isak's ear while running his hands over Isak's back under the hoodie, as Isak was now seated on his lap, legs on either side of Even's hips. "On the lips, I mean", he added and Isak blushed even harder if it was possible.

 

Isak met his eyes and leaned in to touch their lips, which were quickly devoured by Even's insistent mouth, to which Isak opened completely and let their tongues tangle as they kissed passionately, morning breath be damned.

 

"Do you have any idea how hot you are, Isak?" Even hissed between kisses, nipping at the bottom lip and causing Isak to whimper for more. "Fucking beautiful." he seemed to be talking more to himself as he trailed his lips down Isak's neck, leaving feather-light kisses in his way before stopping at the collarbone to mark the pretty skin in a way they both liked.

 

He maneuvered Isak on his back, discarding him of his own hoodie and shirt in the process. Once he was only in his boxers, did Even leaned back to stare, taking in every inch of Isak's body, making Isak feel shy once again. He leaned down to give him a quick soothing kiss as his hand slowly slid Isak's boxers down the long legs. After throwing them to the side Even covered Isak with his warmth, skin to skin, every part of their bodies touching.

 

Isak squirmed in frustration and Even realized that Isak was, in fact, very hard.

 

_Hmm._

 

 _His boy was so turned on just from blowing him._ Even's own length grew harder at the thought.

 

"Poor boy." Even purred looking at the leaking cock on his stomach and Isak whimpered in response, looking up, pure innocence shining in his eyes. Even growled lowly.

 

"Please, Even-"

 

"Please what, baby?"

 

"Please-" Isak almost sobbed as Even leaned down to bite at his nipple, licking it soothingly seconds later.

 

"Say it, Isak." Even sucked at his nipple as Isak stuttered. "What do you want me to do?" Even inquired, licking the other nipple, making Isak mewl. _Damn, the boy was sensitive._

 

"I want-" he took a breath, trying to compose himself and then looked up at Even with almost-naive, bird-like eyes, knowing this would make Even give in completely. "I want you to fuck me", he muttered bashfully, however, still keeping his eyes on Even's.

 

The ironic innocence on Isak's face caused to Even groan loudly diving in for another kiss, clashing their teeth in the process and pulling back to give a soft kiss to on the cheek in apology before slanting his lips over Isak's again. His hand made its way to grab the lube which was lying on the bedside table, where Even had put it the moment he opened his bag. After applying some of it on his fingers, he brought his hand down his boyfriend's body, missing his cock on purpose, gently spreading his cheeks and making Isak jump swiftly from the sting of cold from the substance on his fingers. Even cooed, brushing back a curl from Isak's forehead and nibbled at his earlobe, knowing that it was a definite calming mechanism for the beautiful boy.

 

Pushing a finger in, that caused Isak to sigh breathily, Even kept his eyes on Isak's face, not missing a blink of his eyes.

 

It was incredible how despite the many times they have done this, yet Isak was still _so. fucking. tight._

 

_Even absolutely loved it._

 

It didn't take long before the second finger joined the first, making Isak mewl for Even to push the third one in quickly. _God, he worshiped this incredible boy._ Pushing his two fingers in and out for a few minutes, he sensed that Isak was growing frustrated, especially by the time Even purposefully missed his prostate. Deciding to take pity on his boy, he sharply slipped in the third one, hitting the sweet spot.

 

"Even!" Isak squeaked in surprise and then proceeded to moan, thrashing on the bed unreservedly, as Even started hitting it over and over again before he felt that Isak was close. Just when he realized that yes -this was the moment Isak will let go, he pulled his fingers out abruptly making Isak sob loudly to the point that Even felt guilty.

 

"Shh -I'm sorry" he uttered apologetically as he pushed Isak's legs to his chest, throwing them over his shoulders, lining up to his entrance. "You ready?" he raised his eyebrows, looking at him slightly concerned. As much as he loved teasing Isak, he didn't want to go overboard.

 

"If you won't hurry up, you'll sleep on the couch the rest of the weekend." Even chuckled in response, knowing Isak was mostly joking, but not wanting to risk it, he quickly pushed in into Isak's wet, yet still tight heat. Isak threw his head back, and it felt like someone punched the breath out of his body, which, Even supposed, he kind of did.

 

Smiling smugly, he began thrusting quick and fast, knowing that if he went slow _now_ , Isak would make good on his promise even if it was for a day. _Still too long._ Even grunted, pushing as deep as he could, finding Isak's prostate once again as Isak kept rolling his hips to match the rhythm.

 

He knew it wouldn't take long because both of them nearing the edge, so Even leaned down, kissing Isak, pushing a tongue at his lips, and just like that Isak opened up beautifully, letting Even dominate the kiss as he continued groaning in pleasure. When Isak threw his head back on the pillow forcefully, separating their lips, Even knew it was a matter of seconds. Mouthing Isak's jawline, he made his way towards his ear where he quietly whispered. "Is my boy gonna come for me?" to which Isak practically wailed incoherently, nodding his head frantically. "Well then,  _come_ ," he pushed in harder than before, hitting his prostate almost painfully. " _Now_ ".

 

"Oh God, Even!" was shouted at least three times as his beautiful boy came all over their both stomachs, making Even lose his rhythm, thrusting frantically now, reaching for his release. Even's movements made feel overstimulated as the boy whined and tried to come up with something to get off Even faster. Knowing that Even had a weakness for dirty talk and Isak's shyness, he grabbed Even's face in his hands, forcing him to look into his eyes as he thrust hard and fast.

 

"Maybe-" he started, licking his lips as Even traced his tongue's movement. "Maybe next time you fuck me from behind, while I'm on my hands and knees? Would you like that?" he whispered with big-doey eyes, making Even groan and push his face into Isak's neck, biting it hard to muffle the noises and ultimately, spilling inside him.

 

After a few minutes of this definitely intense release, Even lifted up, pulling out as Isak hissed at the action, and went to the bag in search of tissues. After finding them, he cleaned up their stomachs and chests as Isak lay down obediently, basking in Even's care, looking up at him with pure devotion.

 

After having done what every respectable boyfriend should after intense sex, Even jumped back to lay next Isak and threw a blanket over them, trailing his fingers on Isak's collarbone as he plastered his face with lazy kisses, making Isak grin at the affection he was being showered with.

 

"Did you rest enough? Maybe you wanna sleep more?" Even asked as Isak melted at the concern in his voice.

 

"No, I'm good." he smiled, nuzzling into Even's neck like a cat.

 

"Hmm, I'm glad." he murmured and they lay silently, basking in the afterglow and warmth before Even remembered something. "Isak?" his boyfriend hummed. "When you said _that_  thing before, did you mean it?" he asked out of pure curiosity and didn't have to see Isak's face to understand that his boy was blushing like crazy.

 

The thing was, even though, Even and Isak had done this many- _many_ times, they never tried that particular position. They have usually stuck to missionary style or on their sides. Though, one time Isak even asked if maybe he should ride him (a suggestion that almost made Even blow his load right there right then). Even never wanted Isak to do anything he didn't want to and even though he was the leading one in their sexual relationship, Even still wanted Isak to feel completely comfortable before trying new things.

 

"Yeah-" Isak uttered bashfully. "I mean, I'd like that," he added, suddenly turning nervous. "You- you'd want that also, right?" he asked unsurely, making Even want to pull him in more tightly and never let go. Make the worry lines disappear from his face. Make so no one would make Isak doubt himself ever again.

 

"Of course, baby." Even kissed the fluffy ball of curls on the top of his head. "Judging from my reaction earlier, I'm surprised you'd even doubt that." Even teased and Isak giggled when a loud grumble coming from Even's stomach interrupted them.

 

Isak disentangled himself, much to Even's protesting and got up to put on new clothes. "Come on, we should eat." he raised his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side looking at his boyfriend who was now pouting in disappointment on the bed like a little child. "Come on, Even" he urged, choosing some clothes before throwing them to Even.

 

"Can't we just stay here all day?" he complained, looking at his clothes with a sour look. 

 

"No. We went over this yesterday. Now come on." he looked at Even expectantly, who -while very reluctantly- finally put on his clothes and grabbed Isak's outstretched hand lifting himself off the bed and they made their way downstairs together.

 

* * *

 

 

As the entered the kitchen, they were met with the boys now obviously awake making breakfast. Or, as Even observed, more like- Jonas making pancakes-he guessed- and Mahdi and Magnus snickering about something particularly loudly.

 

When the boys spotted them, they greeted both of them with excited _good mornings_ and wide, though suspicious, smiles on their faces.

 

 _What was up with that?_   Even frowned.

 

"Good morning, guys." both of them said as they went to sit at the table.

 

"Did you finish the movie?" Even inquired curiously once they were seated.

 

"Yeah, we did," Magnus answered. "And then Jonas decided to put on a shitty horror movie, of course" he looked at Jonas pointedly, who, in turn, gave him the finger."After that we went to bed. You're lucky you didn't watch it. Pure ghost shit." he finished, shifting from foot to foot, looking slightly distracted. Or, at least trying to.

 

"Yeah." Jonas snorted."The only reason Magnus is bitching now is because he was screaming like a little girl throughout the whole movie." he laughed. "I'm surprised you didn't hear him," he pointed at the both of them and then smirked."Although, if it went the same as this morning, I'm not _that_ surprised as to why you didn't hear it." he held in his laugh, while Mahdi and Magnus let theirs out as it they were dying to.

 

"Oh, God-" Isak groaned, burying his face into his hands and Even threw his arm around his chair, trying to observe Isak's mood.

 

"Please don't ever say _Oh, God_ in that tone, Isak. Now it has different associations to us, man." Mahdi quipped, making the others laugh even louder. Even studied Isak, quickly realizing this wasn't the usual -shy, slightly embarrassed Isak. No, the boy was plain uncomfortable and actually mortified at the moment. While his boyfriend was now comfortable with public displays of affection- which had taken him quite some time- didn't mean he was that open to discuss the intimate details of their relationship. Even understood that and frowned turning back at the guys.

 

"What are you making?" Even's question was casual, one he already knew an answer too, but his tone was sharp and his face serious, the smile that usually graced his face gone as he looked at the boys, who turned awkward pretty quickly. Jonas, in particular, looked extremely regretful as he took in Isak, who was now looking at the ground as it was the most interesting thing and tried to change the topic.

 

Magnus, unfortunately, didn't get the memo.

 

"Look, Isak, we're not judging you or anything," he started and Even was about to say something to stop him before he noticed Isak lifting his head up and waiting for Magnus to finish his sentence."I mean, dude, you're getting laid! We're the ones who are the third wheel. It kinda sucks for us, man. Have some sympathy." he joked and astonishingly, made the corner of Isak's lift up in a smile. Everyone was quiet for s few seconds, taking in Isak's expression.

 

"That's because I'm the good looking one in the group." he said in mock-arrogance, prompting the boys to start arguing who was more attractive and making Even relax. It's good. If Isak was feeling better, it was all good.

 

He still couldn't believe that Magnus was able to fix Isak's mood with those words, but, whatever, it worked.

 

Once they were sitting at the table, digging into their breakfast, Jonas took his time to explain what they'd be doing that day. "Okay, so, seeing as none of us were even close to being drunk yesterday, which is seriously fucked up?-" he grimaced making others chuckle."And since we have load of alcohol, we're drinking." he announced the gospel truth and then his gaze shifted to Even's in concern who only waved his hand and said _Don't worry, I'll drink a bit, but just to the point that it wouldn't affect me_ and Jonas nodded, when Even ran his hand up and down Isak's thigh, earning him a relieved smile from the boy.

 

"Also," he continued, mouth full before he swallowed. "We have poker, guys, so-" 

 

"Strip poker?" Magnus practically squeaked excitedly and Jonas threw him an A _are you serious?_   look before he took in Magnus' excitement.

 

"Yeah, maybe." he agreed, strangely not dismissing the idea and Even guessed it was because he didn't want to sour his friend's mood, as he felt grateful for his earlier comment to Isak. Even couldn't blame the guy.

 

"Ay, guys, I also found an Ouija board in the living room. You up for that?" Mahdi interjected and everyone nodded, already looking forward to the evening and coming up with new activities of how to spend it.

 

 _Yeah, it did seem to be shaping up to be a pretty good trip._ Even thought as he took in a smiling, carefree Isak sitting by his side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhh, cheesy, isn't it? But I imagine those tow love being so corny. 
> 
> Hope you liked it! And because I'm needy and I wish for your attention, tell me what you think! I appreciate it.
> 
> BTW, I have this idea of writing an AU story with a God!Even romancing a Human!Isak, so I really hope I'll find more time and inspiration!


End file.
